El anillo de boda en el dedo equivocado
by Shiga San
Summary: Pero las palabras del otro le dejaron en shock. Estado que aún le duraba, tres días después, seguía pensando en ello. "Iru-chan, me has metido la lengua... ahora tienes que hacerte cargo y casarte conmigo y lo mejor, es que como siempre vas de blanco, no tienes que hacer nada especial para pasar por la novia ante quien nos case". Reto-fic, pago de chantaje para Sannig. KakaIru.


Advertencias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son enteramente de su creador, Kishimoto San.

Nota para Sannig: Este es el fic que me pediste. Sinceramente espero que te guste, es todo lo romántica que puedo ser. Tienes tu boda y un poquito mas. Me ha chupado toda mi energía y he tardado mas de tres días en completarlo, pero hasta ahí puedo escribir. No doy para mas, esta pareja me agota, los amo, pero me agotan psicológicamente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo**

**El anillo de boda en el dedo equivocado.**

**By Shiga san.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

Iruka no prestaba atención a la clase, ni al maestro, ni a las anotaciones en la pizarra.

No era consciente de las miradas de Anko, en su nuca, ni de que los dedos de su mano derecha enredaban una y otra vez un mechón de su coleta entre ellos.

No miraba nada, solo estaba ahí, pensando.

Era una tontería, si, seguro que era eso, una estupidez de Kakashi... ya le había gastado infinidad de bromas pesadas, y seguramente esta era otra mas, con la que se reirían de él durante semanas.

Aún así, Kakashi se había llevado un rodillazo en la entrepierna, por idiota.

Mira que pedirle que se casaran. Como si fueran mayores... y encima le dice que como ya va de blanco no tiene que "hacer nada especial para ser la novia"

Estúpido Kakashi.

¿Qué se había creído?... No iba a casarse con él por darle un beso. Tampoco había sido para tanto, no lo entendía. Además, para empezar, él había sido el que quería el beso. Iruka se limitó a darle el capricho, hasta que Kakashi hizo uso de su infame personalidad, atrapándole contra una pared, y profundizando el beso mas de la cuenta.

Le había metido la lengua, ¡La lengua!.

Si solo fuera eso, no le habría importado, bueno si le importaba, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor es que el había respondido con la suya, y le había apretado contra él... y había enredado sus dedos en los mechones plata, aferrando su cara contra la suya, alargando el beso hasta el infinito.

Y había suspirado, cuando la presión contra la pared le hizo consciente de algo mas.

Y justo ahí, cuando las consecuencias de aquél estúpido beso eran evidentes, se asustó de que todo fuera una broma de Kakashi. Y le había apartado jadeante, sonrojado, confuso... excitado.

En sus diecisiete años de vida, nunca, jamás, había perdido el aliento de esa manera. Y el calor mareante que se extendía por sus extremidades, hasta colmar su cabeza haciéndola latir, candente, llena de sangre.

Esperaba las risas de Kakashi, sus: ¡AHHHH te lo has creidooo, inocentónnnnn!, con la mirada confusa y una pequeña venita palpitando sobre su sien, a la espera del golpe a su ego.

Pero las palabras del otro le dejaron en shock. Estado que aún le duraba, tres días después, seguía pensando en ello.

"_Iru-chan, me has metido la lengua... ahora tienes que hacerte cargo y casarte conmigo y lo mejor, es que como siempre vas de blanco, no tienes que hacer nada especial para pasar por la novia ante quien nos case"._

Y le atizó un rodillazo instintivo en los bajos, le dio de lleno, de eso estaba seguro. Pero si estaba bien o si le había hecho daño no lo sabía, por que puso tierra de por medio al segundo siguiente.

Estúpido Kakashi... esperaba que estuviera bien. Los golpes directos en las partes íntimas dolían, mucho, muchísimo... y él le había dado con todas sus ganas.

Pestañeó al notar una mano en su hombro y la insultante sonrisa de Anko frente a su cara.

Ahora no tenia tiempo de sus tonterías. Quería comprobar, bueno no es como si le importara realmente, pero ver si estaba bien, no le mataría y de paso le dejaría mas tranquilo.

No estaba preocupado, no eso no tenía nada que ver.

La clase había terminado y él había estado en las nubes la hora entera.

Se colgó la mochila, cruzándola por delante del pecho.

Si, iba a seguirle el juego.

¿Quería que se casaran? Bien, estupendo.

No pudo hilar un pensamiento mas, por que la chica le arrastró literalmente al pasillo. Aun quedaban tres clases mas, pero si lo había notado, lo estaba ignorando a propósito, por que asomó a la clase de al lado, hizo un cabeceó a quien estaba dentro, y lo sacó a tirones de la academia.

Asuma apareció correteando tras ellos al final de la calle de la academia. No terminaba de entender que pasaba, aunque intuía por donde iban los tiros cuando Guy se unió a ellos en la siguiente calle.

No podía ser cierto, no podía haberse atrevido a hacerlo.

La vena de su frente resurgió, palpitando furiosa.

Le guiaban, agarrado por ambos brazos a las afueras, era malo, muy malo.

–Qué, Iru-chan, ¿Nervioso?. –La otra chica del grupo preguntó casual, con normalidad.

–Nervioso...¿Por qué?. –No lo digas, no lo digas.

–Por que va a ser, por que te casas. –Posó las dos manos abiertas en su propia cara tapando el sonrojo y sacudió la cabeza a los lados. –Que envida te tengo.

Estaba por responder, si. Tenía que pensar rápidamente una contestación mordaz, grosera y contundente.

Pero no le dio tiempo. Genma le empujó, sin mas, contra Kakashi, que simplemente estaba ahí de pie, seguramente sonriendo bajo la tela que le tapaba la cara.

Y Raido le miraba. Y todos estaban ahí, metidos en el ajo.

Si era una broma acababa de pasar al rango de multitudinaria.

Una promesa de mucho dolor se instaló en su expresión. Miró alrededor, confuso, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Kurenai traía un ramo de flores, genial.

–Bueno, ¿Quién empieza?. –La pregunta sonó a insulto traicionero a su persona.

–Asuma es el mayor, tiene que casarlos él. –Vale, esto ya rozaba lo absurdo.

Su enfado se extendió a todos sus miembros, clavando su mirada, ahora iracunda, en el relajado cuerpo del otro chico, que, estaba seguro sonreía debajo de esa estúpida tela con la que se escondía de todos.

Si hubiera prestado un poco de atención extra, habría notado la mano de otro muchacho cerrada en un apretado puño dentro de sus pantalones, pero sus ojos, cual rayo láser, enfocados en el otro, a la espera de que estallara en carcajadas, listo para dispararse y darle la paliza de su vida.

–Pero no tengo ni idea. –Asuma cambió el palito del caramelo que sobresalía de su boca al otro lado de los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ya sabes, como en las pelis. Tu te pones aquí, ellos delante y nosotros de testigos o invitados. –La voz resabida de Genma le sonó a rebuzno.

–Vale. –Esperó hasta que alguien, no supo quien, le empujó de nuevo para dejarle frente a Asuma.

–Gente que ha venido aquí para esta ilustre y sagrada ceremonia...

Un gruñido bajo, surgiendo de sus entrañas, se escuchó perfectamente por encima de la voz grave del oficiante.

– … nos encontramos aquí para que estos dos se casen, o lo que sea... mas o menos... a ver, Kakashi, ¿Quieres a Iruka por esposa?.

Ahí estaba, la gota que colmaba el vaso.

–¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE OS PASA?!. –Estalló, al fin, rojo como un tomate, sin tener muy claro si era de rabia o de vergüenza. Si era una broma, se estaban pasando tres pueblos. –¡NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NADIE. SOY UN CHICO, UN HOMBRE, JODER!. –Agarró la mano del novio y la posó directamente en su paquete, con la suya encima.

Decir que era innecesario queda de mas, todos sabían de sobra que era un chico, pero sus arranques de ira eran tan monos, que le dejaron desahogarse a gusto. Mala idea.

–Iru-chan, sabemos que eres un chico. –Puntualizó Raido.

La mano no se movió del sitio,

–Y,... y... los chicos no pueden casarse. –Añadió con normalidad, ahora si, apartando la mano de Kakashi de su entrepierna y alejándose un paso atrás. –Ademas, soy menor de edad... todo esto es una estupidez, y no quiero formar parte, me voy.

No se movió, esperando el final de la broma.

Silencio.

Todas las miradas puestas en su persona.

Lo notó, se dio cuenta de que Asuma miraba a Kakashi, ¿Con lástima?

–Vale, está bien. –Kakashi suspiró, derrotado.

–Pues eso, que me voy. –Repitió por si alguien no le había escuchado bien. Su ira aplacada, confundido por la actitud de todos.

Ahora todas las miradas estaban en el suelo.

–¿Pero que os pasa?. –En serio, era una pregunta buenísima. ¿Era el único que pensaba que estaba mal?.

–Nada, Iruka, puedes irte si quieres. –Kakashi le dio la espalda, su voz demasiado dulce.

–Somos chicos... no podemos... –Trató de hacer ver al resto lo que para él era evidente. –No me gusta... estas cosas, si no me decís de que va todo esto, yo...

–Te lo hemos dicho Iru-chan. –Kurenai le tomó de la mano, mientras agarraba con la otra a Kakashi y evitaba así que se largara de ahí. –Vais a casaros... lo haremos nosotros, por eso, por que no podéis delante de nadie mas, os queremos y queremos que...

–Déjalo Kurenai. –Palmeó el hombro de la chica. –Que se vaya, es lo mejor.

Y le dejaron ahí, solo.

Todos se habían ido y él seguía ahí, sin entender nada.

Todos menos Kakashi, que esperaba a unos metros, en silencio.

Esperó a que empezara a andar, y le siguió... bueno no exactamente, solo iba, casualmente, en la misma dirección, nada mas. A diez metros de distancia. Sintiendo que había hecho algo muy gordo y terrible, pero sin saber qué exactamente...

Se escondió tras un cartel de publicidad y vio a Kakashi entrar en la joyería.

Le dio una caja al joyero, que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la abrió, miró dentro, abrió la caja registradora y le dio un enorme montón de billetes, que Kakashi guardó en su pantalón.

Sus pasos se perdieron dentro del cuartel del anbu y él se fue a casa.

¿De que iba todo eso del joyero?

¿De verdad quería casarse con él?, ¿Es que estaba loco?, ¿Por un beso?, ¿De que iba?

Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada, para luego ladear la cabeza y fijar su vista en la puerta.

No era el mejor de los amigos, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo le estaba gritando, o pegando, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

El otro siempre, siempre aguantaba sus ataques con calma, quitando algunas veces que se limitaba a reducirle y espachurrarle contra algo cuando se pasaba de la raya, o cuando los gritos de Iruka les meterían en un lio tremendo. Nunca le devolvía los golpes, ni los insultos.

Aunque si que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tomándole el pelo, no era nada grave como para meterle en la cárcel... bueno, lo de la tinta en la ducha se merecía la leche que le dio, por que pasó toda la semana siendo verde.

Giró sobre sus caderas, mirando la pequeña mesa de su cuarto.

Siempre le hacía sonreír. Siempre.

Aunque primero le gastara una broma pesada, o le pinchara hasta hacer perder los nervios, sus encuentros casi siempre terminaban con él sonriendo y murmurando, o pensando que Kakashi era un tonto.

Se sentó de golpe. Era un chico, él era un chico, y Kakashi también, lo sabía y aun así, quería casarse con él, había metido a todos sus amigos en el ajo para organizar ese teatrillo... puede que fuera una farsa, pero...

… si todos estaban de acuerdo... pensó que ¿Y si no era una broma?

Los pensamientos se amontonaron de golpe en su cerebro, saltando, haciéndole daño al tratar de ordenarlos. Apretó sus manos, una contra la otra.

No era ningún secreto que entre ellos el concepto de amistad era mucho mas que una simple palabra, al igual que sabían la razón por la que Kakashi siempre, siempre, le dejaba ganar en todo.

Cualquier acto, discusión, misión, lo que fuera, Iruka siempre era mejor, y si no era así, cobraba.

Un par de hostias y el triunfo era suyo.

Había devuelto lo que él creía un anillo, de boda, un anillo de boda de una joyería, muy caro, aunque eso era lo de menos.

Kakashi se había rendido, como siempre, resignado y subyugado a sus caprichos.

¿Que había hecho?

Bien, este era el momento justo de sincerarse consigo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie iba a enterarse de nada.

El beso había estado bien, no tan bien como para casarse para siempre con él, pero lo bastante bueno como para repetirlo...¡Oh dios mío!

Se calzó las sandalias y salió a la calle, a la carrera.

Que era tarde, pues muy bien.

Que se había dejado las llaves en casa, pues eso.

Que iba en camisetita y pantalón y hacia un frió glaciar, pues mala suerte.

Se deslizó dentro del cuartel Anbu, después de explicarle a Ibiki, durante mas de un cuarto de hora, que iba a secuestrar a uno de los de ahí, y que no pensaba devolverlo en unos días.

No quería recompensa.

No había dinero en el mundo para pagar por Kakashi.

Le molestó un poco, que en lugar de estar en las habitaciones, estuviera en una de las celdas de aislamiento. Ibiki le contó que había pedido estar solo. Y él tenía la culpa.

La puerta chirrió y Kakashi, posición de batalla, cara adormilada, kunai en la mano, descalzo y confuso, esperó frente a ella.

Una mano le agarro, tirando de él fuertemente, palabras atropelladas, sin sentido, solo le alejaba de su cálida camita, ahora que por fin había conseguido dormirse sin pensar en el día de mierda que había terminado, tan mal para él.

Iruka le había abandonado en el altar, bueno no exactamente, pero algo parecido. A lo mejor, era muy posible, que si hubiese tenido el detalle de decirle que iba en serio, Iruka no se habría puesto … tan él. Pero bueno, ya había pasado, o eso pensaba él, iluso.

Un descuido terrible, imperdonable.

El frio de la noche le golpeó como un puñetazo en plena cara, y por fin, se decidió a comprobar quien tiraba de su mano, y le arrastraba por la calle principal.

Iruka, en camiseta... rojo, a la carrera, apretando el agarrare y tirando de él.

Iruka, su Iruka.

Se había colado en el cuartel anbu, a saber con que excusa... miedo le daba preguntar.

Una pregunta muda en su mirada, los ojos marrones disculpándose con él, por ser tan... tan Iruka.

–¿Qué pasa, Iru-chan?. –Molesto, un poquitito enfadado pero, muy poco.

–¡Cállate, te estoy secuestrando!. –Lo dice en serio, labios apretados, un "Lo siento" entrelazado entre las letras de esas cuatro palabras.

Se detienen, frente a una tienda. Alivio al ser soltado... Iruka es fuerte, mas de lo que recordaba. Las manos de Iruka en su espalda, empujándole levemente hacia delante.

Levanta la vista, lee el cartel. La joyería está cerrada.

–Quiero mi anillo. –Labios apretados, puchero infantil que tanto le gusta.

–Esta cerrada y eso es robar. –La lógica tratando de ganar la partida.

–Eres un ninja, cuélate. Y deja el dinero que te han dado, una nota. No es robar-robar, es solo una compra nocturna. –Ahí tienes tu razón para hacerlo. –Quiero mi anillo, dámelo.

Egoísta. Caprichoso. él...

Sonríe levemente y lo hace.

Entra y sale en apenas una docena de parpadeos. Iruka nervioso vigila, mirando ambos lados de la calle.

Cuando reaparece frente a él se lleva un susto de muerte que le hace caer de culo en mitad de la calle.

–Dámelo. –Mano extendida, palma arriba. Va a cogerlo, pero recula rozando la caja.

No, aún no. empuja con los dedos la joya de vuelta a su, aún, por poco tiempo, dueño y le agarra de nuevo, de la misma muñeca y con la misma fuerza.

Otra vez a correr. Bueno no exactamente correr pero casi. Esta seguro de que mañana la lechosa piel de su muñeca será morada, segurísimo.

Las zancadas de Iruka le arrastran, trastabillando alguna que otra vez, en dirección desconocida.

Aunque tiene una ligera idea, de por que están en la casa del Hokage, no habla.. recordemos que es un rehén.

Iruka martilléa la puerta cruelmente con sus nudillos.

Una, dos, tres, setecientas treinta y cuatro veces. El toc, toc, casi es similar al de un pájaro carpintero con sobredosis de cafeína, espídico perdido.

Si no fuera por que estaba aún, pese a todo lo ocurrido, medio dormido, podía jurar que Iruka estaba nervioso, y tenía prisa, y frio, piel de gallina por todo el cuerpo.

Kakashi mira sus pies, al menos va calzado. Suspira cansado, Iruka es un suertudo con sandalias, él sigue descalzo. Mierda.

El hokage abre finalmente, una pequeña chispa de molestia en sus comprensivos ojos. Parece que no es la primera vez que Iruka viene a la casa del anciano.

–¿Está Asuma?. –Pregunta avergonzado. Nuestro líder en pijama le da pistas sobre la hora.

–Está durmiendo, Iruka-kun. –Repara en nosotros, y nota que estamos escasos de ropa de abrigo... las prisas son muy malas.

–¿Puedo saber que pasa?, ¿Para que necesitáis con tanta urgencia a Asuma?. –Nos "invita" obligados al interior de la cocina. Su esposa se asoma, y la manda de nuevo a la cama con un gesto de la mano.

Esperan, solos, aún helados, tiritando. Dulcemente sonrosadito Iruka amenaza a su secuestrado con una tímida mirada, dándose cuenta al paso de los segundos, silenciosos y pesados segundos, de que su idea del secuestro, puede, es posible, que no sea tan buena...

Asuma aprece, pelos desordenados, pijama de rayas.

–¿Sé puede saber que pasa?. –Se rasca el trasero, mano dentro del pantalón. Bostezo, lágrima colgando de sus pestañas.

–Espera aquí. –Iruka sale, como si fuera su casa, corriendo, azotando la puerta a su marcha.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros a la pregunta muda de su amigo.

Treinta minutos después, un jadeante Iruka aporrea la puerta, con menos energía.

Genma en pijama, sin nada en la cabeza.

Kurenai arrastra un oso de peluche, que abraza contra sí.

Raido camina dormido.

Guy duerme con la ropa puesta, rastro de babas en su propio pecho...

Anko pelo suelto, en bragas y camiseta de tirantes. Huele a cerveza y está enfadada. Puede que Iruka sea su amigo pero no le gusta ser despertada, arrastrada a casa de Asuma, lejos de su novio y su cálida camita.

–Ahora si, quiero mi anillo. –Pide, exige, solicita tirano.

Todos en posición, Asuma bosteza, cansado.

–Tengo sueño a si que, … –Sonríe internamente.

Iruka ansioso, ávido, le mira fijamente, atendiendo cada uno de sus gestos.

Su mano aferrada a la del otro muchacho, que sonríe, sin poder evitarlo.

El resto de sus amigos, pensando, entre la bruma de su propio descanso interrumpido, la suerte que han tenido los que, de misión, se están perdiendo la "ceremonia", pero en el fondo felices, por ellos dos, por que Kakashi, por fin, después de mucho esperar, ha conseguido lo que quería, al amor de su vida frente al … bueno, delante de Asuma en pijama.

–Estamos aquí muriéndonos de sueño para casar a estos dos, si es que esta tontería sirve de algo a estas alturas...

Detiene su discurso, mirada culpable del castaño. En su ceguera egoísta no ha notado que es demasiado tarde, ya de madrugada.

–Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que se calle o Iru-chan aquí presente le partirá la cara.

Risitas contenidas, sonrisas sinceras. Iruka asiente. Asuma si que le conoce bien.

–Bueno, como nadie se opone y todos queremos dormir: Iruka, ahora si quieres casarte con este desorden de persona que es Kakashi. –Iruka asiente, sin mirarle. –Tienes que decirlo en voz alta o no vale.

–¡SI!, Si quiero, si, por supuesto que si. –Después de toda la que ha liado, si dice que no le pegan.

Los dedos del otro muchacho se aferran con un poco mas de fuerza.

–Kakashi, tu sabrás donde te metes, pero, ¿Estás seguro de que, de verdad, quieres casarte con Iruka?.

–Si, Asuma, por supuesto que quiero. –Gira su cuerpo un cuarto, para encarar a su, ahora, esposo.

No puede dejar de sonreír, de hecho duda que alguna vez pueda dejar de hacerlo.

–Pues, ¡Hala! os declaro... casados o lo que sea. –Dirige a sus amigos a la entrada, invitándoles groseramente a salir de su casa. –Todo el mundo a su casa, a dormir que ya toca. –Mira a la pareja antes de cerrar la puerta. –Y vosotros dos ha hacer bebés, ¡Hale! fuera de mi casa.

En la calle siguen de la mano.

Frio de nuevo, mas intenso, por que ambos, los dos, están mucho mas sonrojados y alterados. Los dos han sopesado la posibilidad de aceptar la sugerencia de Asuma.

–Entonces... –Kakashi duda, a medio camino. –Te lo pongo ya, ¿No?.

Se refiere al anillo,que las prisas han hecho olvidar al oficiante, al igual que el final... el "Puede besar a la...", mejor no completar la frase. Está seguro de que puede oír sus pensamientos, Puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Iruka piensa en eso.

Levanta la mano y espera, que el anillo descanse en su dedo. Lo mira, una y otra vez, desde todos los ángulos, tranquilo.

Le está grande, así que lo cambia de dedo. Sonríe.

–¿Puedo besarte o me darás otro rodillazo?. –Duda, con la mano suspendida en el aire. Toca su hombro, sigue mirando el anillo, sonríe.

Asiente, débilmente, sorbe los mocos sonoramente.

Por un momento el muchacho cree que está llorando, de felicidad, de rabia, de coraje, solo él puede saberlo. Los caminos de Iruka con inescrutables y solo él mismo puede saberlo con certeza real.

Las horas de frío a la intemperie, hacen mella, en los dos, y el desenlaze real de aquella "ceremonia". Iruka sorbe los mocos, por que se le caen. Está resfriado.

Y para cuando llegan a casa del menor, casi una hora despueś, la fiebre abrasa la totalidad de su piel, y la del otro muchacho también.

La misión del día siguiente, se post-pone, al igual que cualquier actividad del los siguientes días, incluyendo la sugerencia de Asuma.

Los dos, enfermos, el frío tirando por tierra la celebración. Pero terriblemente felices.

No hay nada mejor que pasar el resfriado en compañía.

Los días siguientes sus amigos, aún enfadados, les "cuidan" a su manera. Juntos, sudando los calores del otro en su propio pijama.

Aprenden varias cosas. Kurenai huele a amapolas, Asume le sonríe mas de la cuenta.

Nunca, jamás, jamás de los jamases, que nadie deje cocinar a Anko. Mantenerla lo mas alejada posible de las cacerolas, por el bien de la humanidad.

Kakashi despierta, al cuarto día, sintiéndose cansado, pero mas cómodo, sano.

Iruka está despierto, mirando el anillo, mano en alto, dedos abiertos a contra luz.

No mueve la extremidad, gira su cara a un lado y otro, cambiando el ángulo.

Sonríe, se agita, al verse descubierto.

– Hola, dormilón. – Voz ronca, afectada. La vergüenza embellece sus facciones.

– Quiero mi beso. – Ahora es el otro el que exige, mandón.

Podría negarse, hacerle sufrir, estaría bien, la verdad... pero no lo hace, su valentía, escondida, solo suya, saca lo mejor de él, en los peores momentos. Tratando de huir cae de la cama, y le arrastra con el.

Rompe a reír, sus carcajadas son tan bonitas como una canción. El otro muchacho ríe con él, tan inusual escucharle reír, que hace parar al otro.

Iruka se curva, labios sonrientes se posan sobre los del otro.

Y se aparta. Sin darle tiempo a nada mas. Puerta del baño cerrada.

Pánico. Hiperventila apoyado en la puerta. Están solos, solos en casa.

Bueno no es como si fuera la primera vez que están así, ¿No?... pero, esta vez es diferente, muy diferente.

Su mirada baja entre resuellos al anillo, en el dedo equivocado, pero con el mismo significado, independientemente del lugar en el que esté.

"Hacer bebés", vuelve a su mente, como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Bien, si quiere huir ahora es el momento. La ventana es minúscula, mierda de apartamento enano.

No, no puede marcharse. Si ha aceptado el anillo, tiene que encontrar lo bueno de su situación.

Reabre la puerta, despacio, una rendija apenas. Medio ojo marrón asoma, busca y encuentra en décimas de segundo. Un orbe gris en la misma rendija, del otro lado, le intercepta.

Susto, culetazo, maldición entre dientes. Una mano con su ropa aferrada en un puño cruza el mismo abismo que se forma en la rendija de la puerta.

Debería aceptarla sin mas, pero no lo hace, en su lugar tira de ella, hacia dentro, hacia él.

No tiene fuerzas, al menos no como le gustaría, pero las suficientes como para arrastrar al otro muchacho dentro del baño, sobre él, literalmente.

Kakashi reclama su beso. Se inclina despacio, dándole tiempo de negarse, pero los brazos en su cuello le indican que va por buen camino.

Aparta el pijama, la parte de arriba, extendiendo el beso de los labios al resto del cuerpo. Iruka jadea sorprendido. No esperaba que le besara ahí, al menos no tan pronto.

En esos tres días de incertidumbre tuvo tiempo de "reunir pruebas". Vio películas para adultos, al menos para despejar ciertas "dudas" que le asaltaban.

No hizo falta nada de eso. El instinto, diabólico y listo como el solo, guió sus manos, sus labios, sus dedos, al lugar correcto, al cuerpo contrario con certeza. Seguramente no era así, pero ambos se sentían así, que hacían lo correcto, que los jadeos contrarios solo podían significar que lo estaban haciendo bien.

Placer, con todas sus lascivas letras.

Una y otra vez, durante todo el día, hasta que la falta de fuerzas les hizo parar. Kakashi sobre la cama, sobre las mismas sábanas enredadas, clavadas en sus costillas. Iruka sobre él, mirada marrón clavada en el anillo. Escala por su pecho, y le besa, en mitad de una sonrisa.

Es solo eso, un beso, nada mas que un beso.

Un beso, el primero de muchos.

El primero de "casados" despues de su primera vez. Sus primeras veces siempre acababan o empezaban con una sonrisa.

Durante muchos años fue así. Incluso cuando llegaron los hijos, súbitamente. Iruka rozaba los treinta y apareció sin mas, con un bebé en la puerta, cara de angustia. Un huérfano, de los muchos que una aldea de ninjas genera con sus actividades.

No hizo falta un argumento, y eso que Iruka se había currado uno muy bueno, estaba incluso dispuesto a suplicar, pero Kakashi le limitó a puntualizar que necesitarían una casa mas grande, nada mas.

Los primeros años de padres fueron confusos, frustrantes. Luchando contra el mundo, contra ellos mismos, contra lo que el instinto paterno les indicaba, contra sus propios pequeños que se empeñaban en hacerlo todo mas difícil.

Por que vinieron mas. Iruka no se conformó con solo uno, no, eso habría sido lo contrario a su doctrina.

Antes de los cuarenta ya tenían seis hijos, seis. Dos chicas y cuatro chicos. Volviendo su vida un infierno algunas veces, pero un infierno del que no saldrían por nada del mundo.

A los hijos siguieron los novios, las bodas, los nietos... la vida

Se amaron, mucho, durante años, incluso cuando los hijos fueron marchándose, dejándolos solos, como al principio, Incluso cuando los ninja dejaron de ser necesarios, Iruka siguió siendo profesor hasta que ya no le dejaron continuar por la edad. Incluso cuando Kakashi empezó a perder sus recuerdos, Iruka le quiso por los dos.

La puerta del porche se abre, una cabeza morena asoma.

–Abuelo Iruka. –El joven, quince años, perfecto, hermoso, sonríe cuando el anciano le mira. – Mamá dice que la comida ya está lista.

Entra dentro, sin esperar la respuesta. Iruka se vuelve y le mira, sonriendo.

Las arrugas en su rostro no ensucian su sonrisa, nunca lo han hecho, desde que empezaron a poblar su rosto.

Palmea la mano de la persona junto a él. Le mira , confuso, espera que hable.

–Vamos, Kakashi, la comida está lista. –Se levanta, despacio, el otro hombre le imita.

Mano en su brazo le detiene.

–¿Quién eres?. –Duda, asustado. La sonrisa en la cara del otro hombre le hace mirarle mas fijamente. Levanta sus dedos y roza la cicatriz sobre la otra nariz.

Un tic entre sus cejas, su mente tratando de enseñarle algo importante.

–Conocí a alguien, con una cicatriz igual, mucho mas guapo que tú. –Su risa, como una canción sigue ahí. –¿Cómo se llamaba... ?

–Iruka. –Susurra junto a su hombro.

–Si, eso es, Iruka... me besó, ¿Sabes?, cuando éramos unos mocosos... –Sonríe y él le imita. –Le engañe para que se casara conmigo.

–Eso no es verdad. –Protesta, su mirada puesta en el horizonte frete a ellos. –...él te engañó a tí.

–Y tú... ¿Cómo sabes eso?. –Enfadado, sonriente, le encara. Aún le queda un poco de orgullo intacto.

–Me lo ha contado un pajarito. –Sonríe, guiándole al interior de la casa.

Su familia espera, la familia que ha creado entre los dos, sentados en la enorme mesa, esperando por ellos, para celebrar... su aniversario de bodas..

–Te pareces a él. –Kakashi le obliga a detenerse en el pasillo, tomando su cara entre las manos, mirándo cada rincón con atención.

–¿A quién?. –Pregunta posando sus manos sobre las de Kakashi.

– A Iruka, te pareces a él. –Sus ojos tratan de establecer la conexión entre ese anciano y su Iruka, mucho mas joven, hermoso, divino, en su mente sigue teniendo diecisiete años.

–Sí, últimamente me lo dicen mucho. –Y entran en el comedor, de la mano.

Ese toque le hace sonreír. Kakashi le mira, y mira su mano, el anillo sigue en el dedo equivocado. Iruka lo sabe, los dos lo saben. No importa, para ellos siempre han estado casados, aunque el anillo de bodas no esté en el dedo adecuado...

Eso ya no importa.

Han sido inmensamente felices, juntos.

.Fin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Gracias por leer, comentar es gratis.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

Espero que disfrutéis del cap.


End file.
